Superguerrer de tercer nivell
|imatge = |nomJap = 超サイヤ人 スリー |nomRom = Sūpā Saiya-jin Surī |altres noms = Superguerrer de Fase 3 Superguerrer de nivell 3 SSJ3 Tercer nivell de força dels Superguerrers Mega Superguerrer''Bola de Drac Z: Ultimate Battle 22'' versió EUA, 2003 |debut = Manga: Anime: |aparició = |usuaris = Goku Gotrunks VegetaBola de Drac Z: Dragon Battlers, 2009Sèrie de videjocs Raging BlastBola de Drac Heroes, 2012 Trunks/Trunks del Futur Gohan/Gohan del Futur Broly Gogeta Vegeku Bardock Maligne BeatBola de Drac Heroes: Victory Mission, 2014''' |tipus = Transformació |color = o (versió llegendària) |semblants = Superguerrer de Fase 3 Llegendari }} El , (超サイヤ人 スリー, Sūpā Saiya-jin Surī) és la forma més poderosa de superguerrer vista al [[Bola de Drac (manga)|manga de Bola de Drac]] i l'anime de Bola de Drac Z. És la tercera forma de superguerrer, succeint la primera forma i la segona. En Goku va ser el primer en aconseguir arribar a aquest nivell, després d'un dur entrenament de set anys a l'Altre Món. Als videojocs, en Vegeta arriba a aquesta forma després d'un atac d'ira i d'un dur entrenament i en Broly aconsegueix la seva pròpia forma després d'un gran Zenkai. Característiques En aquesta etapa de superguerrer, totes les característiques (força, velocitat, resistència, etc.) es duen al màxim. Al utilitzar tant ki, aquesta transformació consumeix ràpidament l'energia de l'usuari. De fet, un cop s'ha desactivat la transformació, l'usuari segueix esgotat durant molta estona. Si l'usuari està mort i no té un cos viu, l'esgotament no és tan prolongat, com es va veure en el primer combat entre en Goku i en Buu. La diferència entre el Superguerrer de tercer nivell i el Superguerrer de segon nivell, la fase anterior, és significativament perceptible ja que l'augment de velocitat, de la força i de la resistència estan més enllà dels límits normals. thumb|left|180px|En Gotrunks en aquesta formaLa primera vegada que en Goku utilitza aquesta transformació a la Terra, el seu poder va provocar tsunamis i huracans a diferents llocs del planeta. Durant les següents vegades que es transforma, en Goku aparentment la controla prou com per evitar aquests efectes secundaris perillosos. A més, aquest poder pot ser detectat des de molt lluny, fins i tot tan lluny com la distància entre la Terra i el planeta del Kai Suprem, cosa que va sorprendre al Kai Suprem, en Kibito i en Gohan. No obstant això, tot i l'enorme poder que es té amb la forma, hi ha alguns inconvenients molt greus derivats de la ràpida utilització de l'energia. Quan en Goku, en aquell moment mort, va mostrar a en Babidi i al Monstre Buu la transformació, va gastar molta de la seva energia i va reduir el temps que podia passar al món dels vius. A l'anime, quan va mostrar el seu poder a en Goten i a en Trunks per motivar-los a aprendre la fusió, la seva energia es va esvaïr per complet, cosa que el va obligar a tornar a l'Altre Món immediatament, tot i que encara no havia completat el dia sencer que tenia permès estar-s'hi. [[Fitxer:Goku_petit_SG3.jpg|thumb|190px|En Goku com a Superguerrer de Fase 3 a Bola de Drac GT]]De la mateixa manera, quan en Goku va tornar a la vida i va transformar-se en Superguerrer de tercer nivell, perdia molta energia. Quan va intentar recuperar-la mentre en Vegeta i en Satan distreien en Buu Petit, no va ser capaç de fer-ho, esgotant-la tota i arribant al punt de perdre la transformació i tornar al seu estat normal i molt cansat, tant que ni tan sols podia controlar la Bola Genki. En Goku va reconèixer que tenia poca experiència amb la transformació, i que la seva baralla amb en Buu petit és la primera vegada que la va utilitzar en combat sencer estant viu. La fusió d'en Gotrunks també va tenir problemes amb la transformació, ja que després d'assumir aquesta forma va reduir el temps que li quedava abans de desfusionar-se. Els problemes de drenatge d'energia s'accentuen encara més quan Goku es va convertir de nou en un nen a Bola de Drac GT, on només podia aguantar la transformació durant uns instants. Quan amb l'ajuda de l'Antic Kai Suprem en Goku aconsegueix recuperar la cua, és capaç de mantenir durant més temps la transforamció, però tot i així no va servir de res contra en Baby-Vegeta. Aparença thumb|left|150px|En Goku en el combat contra en Buu petitLa transformació té canvis força significatius en l'aparença física. La principal característica de la transformació és el cabell de l'usuari, que es torna molt llarg, fins més enllà de la cintura. Les celles desapareixen per complet, fent que el front i els ulls semblin més grans i la zona de les celles més alçada. Augmenta lleugerament la massa muscular i els músculs estan més definits. La radiació d'energia és tan gran que les punxes de l'aura es mouen molt ràpid, fent que semblin estàtiques. A més, el so de l'aura és més fort que en el Superguerrer de segon nivell. La Bio-electricitat, com en la forma anterior, és més constant, i pot arribar més lluny cap a fora del cos que abans. Si l'usuari de la forma de Superguerrer de tercer nivell té cua, li canvia de color passant a un or groguenc. No hi ha canvis en la personalitat, ja que no es requereix cap emoció per iniciar la transformació (en Goku va actuar estoicament per intimidar en Babidi i en Buu i en Gotrunks va actuar com ho faria normalment). Ús i Poder La forma de Superguerrer de tercer nivell dóna a l'usuari quatre vegades la força d'un Superguerrer de segon nivell, [http://www.kanzentai.com/bp.php?id=guide ']Daizenshuu Guia de Poder de Batalla per tant, multiplica el poder de base del Superguerrer per 400x vegades el seu valor normal. En Goku utilitza la transformació de Superguerrer de tercer nivell en una breu batalla contra el Monstre Buu per tal d'aturar-lo prou estona mentre en Trunks va a la Corporació Càpsula a buscar el Radar del Drac. Va ser capaç de superar al monstre, dominant-lo completament. Finalment es va retirar del combat, ja que volia que en Goten i en Trunks derrotessin en Buu amb la seva tècnica de fusió, ja que "ell no hi seria per sempre." En Goku va dir més endavant que ell creia que podia haver eliminat en Buu si ho hagués intentat realment, però va mantenir la fe completa en la capacitat d'en Gotrunks per acabar amb ell si els nois feien la fusió. thumb|180px|En Gotrunks SG de Fase 3 apunt per lluitarAquesta transformació va ser utilitzada per en Gotrunks, la fusió entre en Goten i en Trunks, durant la seva baralla amb la nova versió més forta d'en Buu. Mentre eren a la Sala de l'Esperit del Temps, en Cor Petit destrueix l'única entrada a la sala, amb l'esperança d'atrapar en Super Buu dins, quan va creure que en Gotrunks havia perdut i que l'univers seria destruït. Desafortunadament, en Super Buu va ser capaç d'escapar fent un forat dimensional mitjançant ones sonores de la seva pròpia veu, quan ell es va enfadar davant la idea de no tenir més aliments per menjar. Aprenent de les coses que en Goku li va ensenyar sobre el Superguerrer de Fase 3, en Gotrunks es transforma en Superguerrer de Fase 3 i fa un forat a la dimensió semblant al d'en Buu, deixant en Cor Petit impactant. Un cop fora, en Gotrunks lluita contra en Super Buu seriosament. Els dos semblaven ser igualats, i quan semblava que en Gotrunks guanyaria, la transformació es va dissipar. thumb|left|180px|En Goku en aquesta forma contra en Buu Petit La forma de Superguerrer de Fase 3 va ser mostrada en tot el seu poder durant la batalla final contra en Buu Petit. Tot i utilitzar tot el seu poder com a Superguerrer de Fase 3, en Goku tenia dificultats per competir contra el poder aparentment interminable del Majin. Tot i que semblava tenir l'avantatge durant gran part de la baralla, els seus atacs semblaven ser inútils contra en Buu. Finalment la transformació va causar que en Goku quedés molt esgotat i perdés la forma. Més tard es va revelar que ell podria haver estat capaç de destruir en Buu Petit si hagués tingut l'energia màxima, per això va deixar que en Vegeta lluités, per així mentrestant reunís l'energia suficient per arribar al màxim. Però tot i l'esforç d'en Vegeta, transformat en Superguerrer de Fase 2, en Goku va acabar tornant a la seva forma base a causa del cansament i de l'enorme quantitat d'energia que requereix la forma. Va acabar tant esgotat que no podia transformar-se de nou en cap forma i va haver de fer una Súper Bola Genki per eliminar en Buu Petit. Llavors, la forma de Superguerrer de Fase 3 no apareix de nou al manga. thumb|180px|En Goku Superguerrer de Fase 3 contra en BabyA Bola de Drac GT, al tornar en Goku a ser un nen té problemes amb la transformació de Superguerrer de Fase 3. Amb un cos petit només podia suportar l'enorme quantitat d'energia de la transformació durant poc més d'un minut. Quan va intentar lluitar contra en Vegeta-Baby, va ser derrotat fàcilment. Després de recuperar la cua va poder utilitzar més estona la transformació, però tot i així la diferència de poder amb en Vegeta-Baby era massa gran. Això va durar fins que en Goku va transformar-se en Ozaru Daurat i posteriorment en Superguerrer de Fase 4, ja que llavors va poder derrotar en Baby. A partir de llavors el superguerrer de Fase 3 no apareix més, al ser eclipsat pel poder i avantatges que ofereix del Superguerrer de Fase 4. A Bola de Drac GT, mentre estava posseït per en Baby, en Vegeta es va transformar en una forma en que el seu cabell es va allargar, tenia més múscul i no tenia celles, tots trest característics de la transformació en Superguerrer de Fase 3. Això ha portat a alguns fans a teoritzar que l'energia addicional que en Baby va extreure dels seus subordinats per donar-li a en Vegeta va servir per arribar a una versió mutada de la transformació, tot i que no deixa de ser una teoria que mai s'ha afirmat. Aparició a Pel·lícules thumb|left|180px|En Goku Superguerrer de Fase 3 a punt per lluitarA la pel·lícula Bola de Drac Z: El Renéixer de la Fusió, en Goku utilitza la transformació de Superguerrer de Fase 3 per derrotar en Janemba, però llavors el seu enemic es transforma en una forma més potent, en Súper Janemba. Tot i que aconsegueix resistir una estona, en Goku al final és derrotat ja que en Janemba utilitza una espasa i llança rafegues d'energia cap en Goku, que no és capaç de defensar-se. Al final, gràcies a l'esforç conjunt d'en Goku i en Vegeta, fusionats en Gogeta, aconsegueixn acabar amb el seu enemic. A la pel·lícula Bola de Drac Z: L'Atac del Drac, en Goku lluita contra el monstre malvat Hildegarn transformat en Superguerrer de Fase 3. Ell és capaç de matar al monstre amb la tècnica del Puny del Drac. En Goten i en Trunks fusionen per donar pas a en Gotrunks transformat en Superguerrer de Fase 3. Amb aquesta forma aconsegueixen derrotar aparentment al monstre, però aquest encara seguia viu, ja que s'havia protegit mudant la pell i es va transformar en la seva segona forma, amb la qual va derrotar ràpidament en Gotrunks, fent que la fusió es desfés. Entre la Saga d'en Buu i la pel·lícula, sembla ser que la transformació d'en Goku en Superguerrer de Fase 3 és més forta, fins al punt de superar en Gotrunks en la mateixa forma i en Gohan Místic, ja que ell va aconseguir aguantar alguns cops, mentre que els altres dos van ser ràpidament derrotats. thumb|180px|En Goku SG3 sent superat per en BillsA Bola de Drac Z: La Batalla dels Déus, en Goku lluita contra el Déu de la Destrucció Bills transformat en Superguerrer de Fase 3, però és completament superat pel déu, que aconsegueix aturar i esquivar tots els seus cops i va aconseguir tombar-lo amb un sol toc de dit al front per, finalment derrotar-lo amb un cop al coll que el va deixar inconscient. La forma de Superguerrer de Fase 3 més endavant es substitueix per la forma de Superguerrer Déu durant els esdeveniments de la pel·lícula. Aparició a Videojocs [[Fitxer:Goku_SG3_a_SSW2.jpg|thumb|185px|left|Aparició breu d'en Goku SG3 a Supersonic Warriors 2]]La forma de Superguerrer de Fase 3 apareix a la sèrie Butōden, la sèrie Budokai, la sèrie Budokai Tenkaichi i a Bola de Drac Z: La Fúria d'en Buu. A Bola de Drac Z: Ultimate Battle 22 en Goku Superguerrer de Fase 3 és un personatge jugable, mentre que en Gotrunks es transforma breument en un Superguerrer de Fase 3 durant el seu atac meteor. A Bola de Drac Z: Hyper Dimension i Bola de Drac Z: Supersonic Warriors 2 en Gotrunks Superguerrer de Fase 3 és un personatge jugable, mentre que en Goku es transforma breument en aquesta forma durant el seu atac definitiu. En Gotrunks es transforma en un Superguerrer de Fase 3 només quan realitza els seu súper atac a Bola de Drac Z: Taiketsu. [[Fitxer:Diversos_SG3_a_BDH.png|thumb|180px|Diversos Superguerrers de Fase 3 a Bola de Drac Heroes]] Al 2009, en Vegeta Superguerrer de Fase 3 apareix al videojoc d'arcade Bola de Drac Z: Dragon Battlers, llançat només al Japó. El 19 d'agost de 2009, una imatge de la V-Jump va ser llançada i mostrar i revelar un dels dos personatges exclusius anunciats per a Bola de Drac: Raging Blast, en Broly transformat en Superguerrer de Fase 3, com a part d'una versió alternativa de la història. El 8 d'octubre de 2009, una altra imatge de la revista V-Jump va ser llançada mostrant en Vegeta en aquesta forma a Raging Blast com a part d'una història alternativa. Tots dos Superguerrers de Fase 3 apareixen també a Bola de Drac: Raging Blast 2. Al març del 2011, una versió d'en Trunks del Futur en Superguerrer de Fase 3 es va anunciar per al videojoc d'arcade Bola de Drac Heroes. En Broly i en Vegeta també apareixen en aquest joc com a Superguerrers de Fase 3. Una versió d'en Trunks de GT transformat en Superguerrer de Fase 3 va anunciar-se per al joc exactament un any més tard (al març de 2012). Al juny del mateix any, una versió d'en Gogeta en Superguerrer de Fase 3 va ser anunciada, mentre que un any després, al juny de 2013, es va anunciar la transformació per a en Gohan del Futur. Al febrer de 2014 es va revel·lar en Vegeku en aquesta forma. Galeria Curiositats *thumb|190px|El disseny original del Superguerrer de Fase 3L'Akira Toriyama originalment havia dissenyat que la transformació de Superguerrer de Fase 3 tingués cua. Aquesta idea va ser possiblement reutilitzada més tard per Toei quan van dissenyar el Superguerrer de Fase 4. *A l'anime, quan en Goku es transforma per primera vegada, una representació de l'Ozaru es veu, fent al·lusió a l'increïble poder de la transformació. *Al manga, en Trunks anomena erròniament aquesta transformació '''Ultra Superguerrer *La transformació en Superguerrer de Fase 3 d'en Broly conserva alguns trets de forma de Superguerrer Llegendari com el color verdós del seu cabell i la seva enorme grandària. Tot i que que això és oficialment una forma de Superguerrer de Fase 3, la forma d'en Broly es coneix com a Superguerrer de Fase 3 Llegendari en un dels primers tràilers de Raging Blast en què en Goku exclama "Densetsu Supa Saiyajin Suri!" (Que es tradueix com "Llegendari Super Saiyan 3"). *En un dels panells de Bola de Drac SD, en Puar, en Yamcha i en Goku petit apareixen com a superguerrers de fase 3. Referències Navegació en:Super Saiyan 3es:Super Saiyajin 3pt-br:Super Saiyajin 3 Categoria:Transformacions Categoria:Transformacions dels Saiyans Categoria:Nivells de Superguerrer